Insomnie
by justelaura
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après les événements du 2x04. Alec se sent terriblement coupable du décès de Jocelyn. Il prend sur lui et essaie de ne pas montrer aux autres cette culpabilité qui l'étouffe mais Magnus, lui, voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Os Malec


**Hey hey !**

 **Pour ceux qui me découvrent, bienvenue ! Et pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je vous avais promis que j'écrirais du nouveau du Malec (parce que j'aime ce couple nom de dieu) eeeet comme prévu j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire aha ! Du coup je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand je me remontrerai sur ffnet... Pas dans trop longtemps j'espère :')  
En tout cas merci à tous ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews sur mon ancienne fic ! J'espère que ce petit os vous plaira également :D **

**Suggestion musicale : Monster, MILCk**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les corps recouverts d'un drap, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Les bougies allumées, les vêtements blancs comme symbole du deuil et l'ajout de pétales de roses rouges. Rien n'avait été oublié.

Alec prit une respiration tremblante.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise lors de ce genre de cérémonies funèbres. Les Shadowhunters effectuaient beaucoup de missions dangereuses, la mort faisait partie de leur quotidien. Alec avait donc assisté de nombreuses fois à ces rituels faits pour honorer leurs camarades morts bravement au combat. Il connaissait donc le déroulement de l'hommage par cœur. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'y était habitué. Et cette cérémonie là était sans aucun doute la pire qu'Alec eut vécu durant sa vie bien agitée.

Victor Aldertree répéta le discours qui était d'usage lors de ces circonstances puis les identités de ceux tombés furent énoncées.

Clary n'eut pas la force de prononcer le nom de sa mère et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Jace qui le fit à sa place.

\- Jocelyn Fairchild.  
\- Saluts et adieux, clama alors la foule en coeur.

Alec, lui, avait la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la jolie rousse en pleurs. Il voulait faire quelque chose, lui adresser un mot de réconfort, lui apporter du soutien mais il se sentait terriblement illégitime. Il se sentait juste impuissant et cette impression était particulièrement horrible.

Quand Jace regarda en sa direction, Alec baissa lâchement sa tête et il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Une main vint se poser en douceur sur son avant-bras. Isabelle. Évidemment. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe blanche. Elle ne lui parla pas, ce n'était pas respectueux de prendre la parole alors que la cérémonie n'était pas terminée, mais son expression révélait parfaitement ses pensées.

« _Ne t'en veux pas_. »

De toutes les personnes présentes, Isabelle était certainement celle pouvant le plus le comprendre. Contrôlée par le démon, elle aussi avait failli commettre quelque chose de regrettable. La différence c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Alec si. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter le conseil de sa sœur. Il se décala, rompant le contact et, dès qu'il le pût, il quitta la pièce.

Il ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps, il avait bien trop la sensation d'être de trop, de ne pas avoir le droit de rester pour adresser une prière à l'Ange. Traversant les couloirs, il se fit le plus petit possible, regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir se fondre dans le mur afin que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir. Personne ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche mais Alec avait l'impression que chaque regard que quelqu'un lui adressait était forcément accusateur. La culpabilité l'oppressait.

Et il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer ça.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas le courage de croiser qui que ce soit aujourd'hui ou d'entamer une discussion. Il voulait juste être seul. S'isoler n'était clairement pas la méthode qui allait lui permettre d'affronter sereinement les prochains jours mais il n'avait pas le cœur à autre chose.

Personne ne vint le voir. Alec soupçonna Jace, qui le connaissait parfaitement bien, d'avoir ordonné de le laisser tranquille.

Alec passa donc le reste de sa soirée debout devant sa fenêtre à regarder l'extérieur, ayant pour seule compagnie ses remords.

* * *

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée. Les choses semblaient aller un peu mieux, Clary réussissait à sourire de temps en temps, aidée et soutenue par ses proches qui essayaient de lui faire penser à autre chose. Les blessures se cicatrisaient lentement mais sûrement... Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les cernes sous les yeux d'Alec s'agrandissaient de manière non négligeable. Son manque de sommeil n'était absolument pas lié à ses obligations ou aux missions qu'il devait effectuer. En vérité, New York était même presque calme ces derniers temps, pas de quoi en faire plusieurs nuits blanches consécutives. Alec essayait vraiment de se reposer, il s'était même forcé au début à aller se coucher tôt, sans grand succès. C'était à peine s'il réussissait à dormir plus de deux heures à la suite. Ses nuits étaient ponctuées de réveils en sursaut suivis par de nouvelles tentatives pour se rendormir. Et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, la vision qu'il le hantait revenait inévitablement. Celle de Jocelyn morte, par sa faute.

Et tout ceci se passait en boucle, n'accordant que trop peu de répit à Alec. Malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître et il agissait le plus naturellement possible, remplissant son rôle avec application. Les gens n'étaient pas dupes, ils se rendaient bien compte que l'ainé de la fratrie Lightwood était préoccupé mais il faisait toujours du bon boulot et c'était ce qui importait.

Jace et Isabelle avaient bien évidemment voulu lui parler mais Alec esquivait habilement la conversation dès qu'il le pouvait. Il évitait cette discussion mais il fuyait Clary également. Dès qu'il l'apercevait dans un couloir, il s'arrangerait pour changer de trajectoire et ainsi à ne pas à avoir à la croiser. La rousse en question l'avait bien entendu réalisé mais elle n'avait jusqu'ici pas réussi à déjouer le stratagème d'Alec. Et puis, honnêtement, elle n'avait pas la foi de le poursuivre.

Alec était en train de passer en revu la ville grâce au panneau de contrôle, vérifiant que rien de mauvais ne se passait quand son portable se mit à sonner. Alec s'interrompit dans sa tâche pour voir qui lui écrivait. Sans grande surprise, -parce que c'était l'une des rares personnes à discuter avec lui par sms- ce fut Magnus.

« _J'ai entendu dire que tu as un jour de repos demain... Ça te dirait de venir ?_ »

Le message fit sourire doucement Alec. Il soupçonna Isabelle d'avoir divulgué cette information de manière faussement innocente. Bizarrement Magnus savait toujours les disponibilités du Shadowhunter avant même que ce dernier ne les lui donne...

Alec analysa la proposition, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas revu son sorcier préféré et il était toujours partant pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et puis, voir Magnus lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de sortir de l'Institut où il se sentait clairement oppressé depuis quelques jours.

Alec répondit donc au sorcier après sa minute de réflexion :

« _Bien évidemment. Je passe dans l'après-midi ? Vers 14h30 ?»_

La réponse ne fut pas bien longue à arriver.

« _Parfait Alexander_ »

Un petit cœur suivit ce message. Alec se sentit fondre. Magnus avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états avec un seul petit texto. Attendri, Alec se laissa emporter par cet élan qui le transporta un bref instant et il renvoya un émoticône faisant un bisous. Il avait encore un sourire niais aux lèvres quand une chevelure noire passa devant sa vision. Une Isabelle curieuse s'était penchée pour voir la conversation. Alec leva ses yeux et il rangea son téléphone tandis qu'elle s'extasiait.

\- Je suppose que tu es l'informateur de Magnus ?

Dans un premier temps, sa sœur fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion puis, face au regard insistant de son frère, elle cracha le morceau :

\- Tu serais capable de travailler pendant ton jour de repos ! Là au moins tu auras une excuse pour ne pas refuser ton congé.

Alec grimaça. Touché. Il avait tendance à toujours traîner dans la salle principale alors, forcément, ses camarades venaient l'accoster pour lui demander conseil... Il était sûrement un peu trop impliqué dans les affaires de l'Institut... Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher son comportement si appliqué ?

\- Et puis... Avec tous ces événements je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pu aller voir Magnus depuis un moment !

Isabelle eut la délicatesse de ne pas préciser de quels événements elle parlait et Alec laissa son regard dériver dans le vide. Elle avait raison, il avait un peu délaissé Magnus ces derniers temps bien que cela se soit fait contre son gré. Isabelle faillit rajouter que voir Magnus lui ferait du bien mais elle garda finalement sa remarque pour elle, ne voulant pas froisser son frère en mentionnant un sujet qu'il évitait depuis des jours. Elle se décida donc à seulement sourire avant de répondre la parole :

\- Tu salueras Magnus pour moi !

Alec sourit à son tour et il hocha sa tête.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Isabelle parut satisfaite puis elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Amusez-vous bien !

Alec voulut au début la remercier puis il vit son petit air espiègle et il marqua une pause. Il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ?

Isabelle joua la carte de l'innocence et Alec roula des yeux.

\- Izzy sérieusement...

Absolument pas préoccupée par les reproches -qu'elle savait faux- de son ainé, Isabelle se mit à rire.

\- Moi je n'ai rien dit c'est toi qui a l'esprit détourné !

Et elle partit, laissant son frère blasé derrière elle. Isabelle avait un certain don pour prononcer des phrases à double sens en faisant croire ensuite que ce n'était absolument pas volontaire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement sans d'autres événements notables et Alec partit se coucher à la même heure que d'habitude, sachant d'avance que le sommeil le bouderait une nouvelle fois.

* * *

La flèche vint se loger à quelques millimètres trop à droite du centre de la cible. Alec pinça ses lèvres, contrarié par ses performances au tir à l'arc. Depuis le début de sa séance, il avait été incapable de faire preuve d'une extrême précision alors que cela avait toujours été une de ses plus grandes qualités. Mais à chaque fois qu'il visait, sa vision devenait trouble et ses bras tremblaient légèrement, signes que son corps était à bout. Alec n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment à cause de la fatigue. Et cela le frustrait terriblement. Non seulement il avait passé une nuit blanche mais en plus ses entraînements en pâtissait. Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à dégrader son calme légendaire.

Il était tellement à fleur de peau qu'il aurait remballé n'importe qui ayant tenté de discuter avec lui.

Agacé, Alec rangea son arc et préféra plutôt passer ses nerfs contre le punching ball qui l'avait sûrement bien mérité.

La salle d'entraînement était vide, l'heure était bien trop matinale. Alec devait même être l'un des seuls à être réveillé car il n'avait eu aucun visiteur durant son petit déjeuner. Errant comme une âme en peine, il avait fini à atterrir ici. Il s'était dit que, peut être s'il s'épuisait, il réussirait à dormir au moins un peu avant d'aller voir Magnus. Le sorcier allait forcément s'inquiéter et le Nephilim ne désirait pas cela. Alec continua donc de frapper encore et encore, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit. Quand il ne fut physiquement plus capable de porter le moindre coup, il s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration, peinant à demeurer debout.

Il décida sagement que sa séance était terminée et il partit alors prendre une douche. L'Institut était toujours aussi silencieux cependant Alec croisa quelques personnes dans les couloirs. Il était huit heures et demie et les plus matinaux, qui étaient tout de même nombreux- avaient enfin commencé à effectuer leur routine. L'agitation habituelle fut clairement installée lorsqu'Alec eut terminé de se laver. En même temps, la matinée avait énormément avancé. Le shadowhunter avait pris son temps car l'eau chaude le détendait et apaisait ses courbatures. Il ne s'arrêta que parce qu'il entendit quelqu'un râler sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus que de l'eau froide pour sa propre douche. Alec avait soupiré et avait donc stoppé à contre coeur ce petit moment de paix. Il s'habilla à la va vite et, séchant rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette, il écouta distraitement les bruits de pas dans le couloir et les quelques brides de conversation.

Un vertige dû à la fatigue le pris et il s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda l'heure puis soupira. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Magnus, peut être pouvait-il retenter sa chance et essayer de dormir à nouveau ?

Se laissant le bénéfice du doute, il s'allongea donc. Il était entièrement habillé et ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore secs mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il regretterait sa négligence après avoir fait sa sieste.

Alec ferma ses yeux et tenta de rattraper sa nuit, se concentrant sur les bruits aux alentours pour ne pas penser à ce qui le terrifiait. Après une bonne heure à lutter, Morphée, qui l'avait évité toute la nuit, vint finalement lui rendre visite, comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était particulièrement en retard.

* * *

Au final Alec avait réussi à dormir pratiquement trois heures et demies. C'était peu, bien trop peu au vu de ce que son corps lui demandait mais c'était déjà cela. Il avait été réveillé par cette même vision ne voulant décidément pas le lâcher et il avait donc abandonné totalement l'idée de reprendre sa sieste. De toute façon, dormir plus le mettrait en retard. Il n'était déjà pas très en avance, même en marchant vite il ne serait pas chez Magnus à l'heure promise. Maintenant en position assise, Alec prit son téléphone qui affichait quatorze heures vingt et il soupira. Tant pis pour le déjeuner, un repas en moins ne le tuerait pas. Il envoya un message au sorcier pour le prévenir qu'il ne quittait que maintenant l'Institut et il partit sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait rendu compte qu'il avait une drôle d'allure. Ses habits étaient un peu froissés et que ses cheveux étaient quelque peu ébouriffés.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement du sorcier, le Nephilim n'eut même pas de toquer, l'autre l'avait vu traverser la rue du haut de sa fenêtre et l'avait gentiment accueilli en lui ouvrant la porte d'un claquement de doigt.

Magnus détailla la tenue assez débraillée d'Alec et il haussa un sourcil, assez amusé. Ce n'était pas le style du plus jeune d'être si négligé. Mais c'était craquant au fond. Le sourire attendri de Magnus se fana quelque peu quand il remarqua que le regard de son bien aimé avait tendance à se perdre dans le vide.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé

Alec tenta de le rassurer en souriant mais ce ne fut pas très convaincant, il n'était pas le meilleur menteur pouvant exister. Sa solution fut donc de détourner l'attention de Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement. C'était totalement lâche d'utiliser un geste affectif de la sorte mais cette technique fonctionna. Magnus attira le Shadowhunter plus à l'intérieur refermant la porte avec sa magie tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Alec appréciant cet apaisement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Les moments où il se sentait calme étaient devenus rares.

Quand l'échange cessa finalement, Magnus papillonna des yeux, tic qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il était surpris ou hébété. Profitant de l'étourdissement passager du sorcier, Alec changea habilement de sujet :

\- Les affaires sont bonnes ?

Magnus, qui en avait presque oublié son propre nom, ne se rappela pas de sa question et il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte du stratagème de son petit ami. Il laissa donc naïvement la conversation suivre la voie qu'Alec avait établi.

\- Assez, le seul avantage de toute cette histoire avec Valentin c'est que beaucoup de créatures obscures cherchent de quoi se protéger et viennent auprès de moi pour s'en procurer. J'ai rarement eu autant de demandes en si peu de temps.

Il haussa ses épaules, l'air malgré tout assez affecté par cette triste réalité. Il plaisantait parce que c'était sa manière de digérer les choses mais le retour de Valentin ne pouvait pas être positif.

\- J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop, je pourrais m'habituer à tant de popularité.

La remarqua arracha un sourire à Alec, un sincère cette fois-ci.

\- On va le retrouver, lui promit-il.

Magnus hocha sa tête.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Après tout, New York possède un Shadowhunter particulièrement doué, capable de faire des prouesses.

La phrase avait été pensé pour être un compliment mais le masque d'Alec se fissura légèrement. Ce fut bref mais Magnus le remarqua. Alec s'en rendit compte et il tenta donc de rectifier le tir.

\- Mes prouesses ne sont pas dignes des tiennes.

Il avait prononcé ses mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie et avait essayé de paraître détendu mais tout sonnait terriblement faux. Magnus fronça ses sourcils. Tous les détails qu'il avait remarqué s'assemblaient progressivement dans son esprit. L'air perdu d'Alec, sa tenue étrange comme s'il sortait d'un rêve agité et surtout la fatigue présente sur son visage. Magnus pensait au début avoir imaginé ce dernier point parce qu'il avait tendance à s'inquiéter assez souvent dès que cela concernait le Nephilim. Sauf que ses doutes étaient fondés et c'était bel et bien le manque de sommeil qui marquait les traits d'Alec.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'autre agit comme si l'interrogation du plus âgé sortait de nulle part. Il se força une nouvelle fois à sourire.

\- Mais rien voyons !  
\- Alexander.

Magnus avait plusieurs manières de prononcer le prénom du plus jeune, selon le message qu'il souhaitait faire passer. La plupart du temps c'était pour transmettre de l'affection mais cette fois-ci l'intonation employée était tout autre. Alec essaya d'ignorer les reproches sous-jacents et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

\- Je vais bien.

Il voulut se reprocher mais Magnus le stoppa.

\- M'embrasser à chaque fois ne m'empêchera pas de poser ma question tu sais ?

Touché. Alec grimaça, sa technique avait été découverte. Une lueur attristée traversa le regard de Magnus qui murmura alors :

\- Je pensais t'avoir demandé de ne pas me repousser...

Le cœur d'Alec se serra et il baissa misérablement sa tête. Il passa une main sur son visage et abandonna complètement sa fausse expression de joie, dévoilant à quel point il était abattu au fond de lui.

\- Je suis désolé...

Magnus sentit quelque chose lui retourner l'estomac. Il avait voulu obtenir des réponses mais au final il avait aggravé l'état d'Alec. Il posa avec douceur ses mains contre les joues de ce dernier, cherchant à capter son regard.

\- Ne le sois pas...

La voix de Magnus devint presque suppliante.

\- Dis moi juste comment je peux t'aider...

Alec garda le silence, s'obstinant à fixer le sol comme si c'était devenu la chose la plus passionnante au monde. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir répondre mais il ne savait absolument pas comment se défaire de ce mal-être lui collant à la peau.

Magnus tapota doucement les tempes du plus jeune avec ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que ce dernier lève ses yeux.

\- Ne me fuis pas...

Alec frémit et il cessa donc son petit manège. Arrêtant de cacher la vérité de peur d'inquiéter, il laissa voir au sorcier à quel point il était au bord de la rupture. Magnus incita le Shadowhunter à s'assoir sur le canapé et il attrapa un verre resté sur la table basse jusqu'à côté afin d'y verser de l'alcool. Le geste eut au moins l'avantage de faire légèrement sourire Alec qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Boire n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes.

Un air malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Magnus.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit.

Il lui adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil.

\- Et puis si tu n'en veux pas moi je le boirai.

Il s'assit ensuite aux côtés de son bien-aimé, posant la boisson alcoolisé sur la table basse la plus proche.

\- Maintenant dis moi ce qui te préoccupe tant.

Alec se mordit la lèvre. Comment formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors que toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient ? Il y avait tellement de choses qui le faisait broyer du noir que ne choisir qu'une seule raison était pratiquement impossible. En même temps, il pouvait très bien juste donner le problème principal mais il n'arrivait juste pas à prononcer à voix haute ce qu'il avait fait. Il essaya donc d'être le plus cohérent dans ses propos.

\- Je ne peux plus regarder Clary en face.

Pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi, Magnus avait été mis au courant de toute cette histoire de démon et il fit rapidement le lien. Son regard se fit plus compatissant, il prit délicatement les mains d'Alec.

\- Tu n'es pas fautif...

Alec n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu et il secoua sa tête. Il appréciait la sollicitude de son petit ami mais au contraire, il était coupable en tout point, quoique le sorcier puisse en dire.

\- J'ai laissé un démon entrer Magnus.

Ledit Magnus plissa ses yeux.

\- J'ai constamment un démon en moi Alexander.

Alec, qui n'avait pas voulu paraître offensant, s'empressa de répondre :

\- Mais tu le contrôles.  
\- Ça c'est ce que je te laisse croire.

La voix de Magnus était devenue quelque peu étrange et Alec le dévisagea alors, essayant de comprendre le trouble soudain du sorcier. Magnus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'interroger à ce sujet, il ne manquerait plus qu'Alec réussisse à nouveau à détourner la conversation. Il reprit donc la parole :

\- Crois moi, les démons sont fourbes et même le meilleur des Shadowhunters ne pourrait pas résister à une possession.  
\- J'aurais pu...

Magnus le coupa net.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. Ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'avais même pas conscience de ce que tu faisais et tu t'es très certainement réveillé sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alec ne put contredire le sorcier à ce sujet, il s'était retrouvé assis en plein milieu d'un couloir, sans comprendre comme il était arrivé là alors qu'il était censé être dans la salle des armes. Clary était arrivée au moment où Alec avait réalisé que ses paumes étaient en sang. Il avait pris une brusque inspiration et avait regardé la rousse qui s'était inquiétée, pensant qu'il était blessé. La vérité avait été tout autre.

\- Le démon endort la conscience de l'hôte à l'instant même où il prend le contrôle. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as été formé pour pouvoir résister à une possession. Se battre contre des créatures obscures est une chose, se battre contre un démon en est une autre, conclut finalement Magnus.

Il avait parfaitement raison. Et Alec le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la séquence filmée par les caméras de surveillance. Les yeux n'étaient pas les siens mais c'était tout de même lui que l'on voyait sur l'enregistrement, plaquant Jocelyn avec violence contre le mur et lui arrachant le cœur sans lui avoir laissé l'occasion de se débattre. Il pouvait presque entendre encore le cri de douleur de la mère de Clary. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il tenta de respirer correctement, l'air lui manquant subitement car la culpabilité l'étouffait. Sa vue se brouilla.

\- J'ai... J'ai dit des choses horribles à Clary. Depuis son arrivée j'ai passé mon temps à la rabaisser parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien à notre monde et qu'elle se mettait constamment en danger... Je lui ai fait tellement de reproches... Elle a été assez gentille pour me pardonner malgré tout... Et voilà comment je la remercie.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Il se détestait tellement... Le pire c'était que Clary était adorable, jamais elle n'oserait lui faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne méritait pas autant de gentillesse de sa part. Ou de la part de quiconque d'ailleurs.

Magnus passa tendrement ses pouces sur le haut des pommettes d'Alec. Ce dernier se rendit alors compte que des larmes avaient échappé à sa vigilance et il ravala le sanglot qui risquait d'arriver.

Magnus lui sourit doucement et il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Alec inspira l'odeur familière et rassurante du sorcier. Celui-ci reprit la parole avant que de sombres pensées assaillissent de nouveau son petit-ami.

\- Tu es bien trop dur envers toi même...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

Alec se sentit fondre et il regarda Magnus qui était parfaitement sincère. Il était tellement chanceux de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés... Il se blottit contre le sorcier qui lui offrit une étreinte apaisante, le berçant presque pour pouvoir le calmer. Mine de rien ce geste eut son effet et Alec se sentit un peu mieux. Après un moment à demeurer ainsi, se laissant cajoler, il prit de nouveau la parole :

\- Je t'aime.

Un sourire lumineux s'étira sur les lèvres de Magnus. Il dévisagea amoureusement son petit protégé.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et ce fut lui qui cette fois ci vint lui voler un baiser. Il l'embrassa tout en tendresse et Alec ferma ses yeux. Il était toujours aussi fatigué mais, au moins, maintenant il ne ressentait plus cette pression qui comprimait son cœur jusque là. Voir Magnus était décidément bien plus bénéfique que n'importe quelle séance chez un psychologue... Le sorcier joua avec les mèches ébouriffées du plus jeune, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans cette coiffure particulièrement désordonnée. Et dire que sa propre chevelure était parfaitement soignée... Cela faisait un bien drôle de contraste entre eux. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur les cernes du Nephilim et il soupira doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu ce soir mais je suis navré, je suis dans l'obligation de te garder avec moi.

Magnus avait adopté une attitude particulièrement théâtrale en prononçant ses mots. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé, contrairement à ce qu'il assurait mais Alec n'allait pas se faire prier. Il était près à rester jusqu'à ce que le sorcier en ait marre de lui et de sa présence et le vire de son appartement.

\- Si je préviens Izzy de ne pas paniquer parce que je ne rentre pas je pense que cela ne posera aucun problème.

Magnus eut une légère grimace et il finit d'une traite son verre qu'il avait délaissé, ayant préféré écouté la confession d'Alec.

\- J'aimerais en effet éviter qu'une armée de Nephilim envoie valser ma porte parce qu'Aldertree pense que j'ai kidnappé l'un des leurs...

Alec se mit à rire doucement en imaginant la scène. Ce serait effectivement préférable de ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

En fait, il était même persuadé que sa sœur se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de suite à l'Institut... Mine de rien, elle commençait à connaître Magnus. Alec envoya donc un sms à Isabelle, lui disant juste de ne pas l'attendre pour le repas. Il aurait bien précisé sa volonté de rester dormir avec le sorcier mais sa cadette ne se serait pas gênée de faire une remarque faussement innocente. Il la joua donc sobrement en espérant qu'elle le laisse tranquille et, après une hésitation, coupa le son de son portable. Sait-on jamais, qu'un Shadowhunter le contacte et lui gâche ce petit moment idyllique. C'était purement égoïste mais Alec n'avait absolument pas envie d'être dérangé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Magnus remarqua ce geste et il esquissa un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri. Son petit ami était définitivement adorable sous tous les points...

Voyant que le plus jeune aillait maintenant mieux, Magnus fut rassuré et il s'autorisa à trouver un sujet de conversation plus joyeux que l'ancien. Ils demeurèrent donc tous les deux un moment à simplement discuter, assis dans le canapé.

Étant en bonne compagnie, Alec ne vit pas le temps passer et l'après-midi défila sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Magnus déclara avoir envie de manger grec -Alec ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi spécifiquement cette cuisine là-. Et, évidemment, au lieu de chercher un restaurant dans New York, qui ne manquaient clairement pas car la ville était très grande, le sorcier préféra les téléporter plutôt dans le pays en question. Une question d'immersion peut être ?

Magnus fit mine de choisir un restaurant au hasard dans Héraklion mais il devait être un habitué de l'endroit car le patron le reconnut immédiatement. Alec avait levé ses yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement.

\- Quelle star je vous jure...

Magnus lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil en réponse.

\- Sois pas jaloux chéri.

On leur avait attribué une table à l'écart afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et la soirée se déroula que tout le reste. Captivé par le paysage, et par le sorcier lui faisant face, Alec en oublia temporairement sa fatigue.

Une promenade le long de l'eau fut un passage obligé et ce côté assez romantique leur fit un certain effet. Magnus créa un portail pour les ramener dans le salon mais ils s'embrassaient tellement fougueusement qu'ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de trébucher avant d'emprunter ledit portail. Et une fois revenus à l'appartement ce ne fut pas mieux non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ils riaient comme des enfants, se fichant bien d'être ridicules. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait au fond.

* * *

Alec battit des paupières, reprenant doucement conscience alors qu'il faisait déjà bien jour à l'extérieur. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés mais on pouvait deviner la lumière tentant de traverser le tissus. Le Nephilim ne saisit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait, étant trop ensommeillé pour s'en rendre compte. Il inspira profondément et l'odeur de Magnus lui emplit les poumons. Il poussa directement un soupir d'aise.

Il sentit des doigts se balader le long de son épaule et cela le convainquit d'ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Il tomba sur les pupilles vertes du sorcier et il se demanda alors depuis combien de temps Magnus était là à le regarder dormir sans rien faire d'autre. Magnus était-il réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Alec s'étira doucement et il se rapprocha ensuite du sorcier qui accueillit avec plaisir cette initiative. Ce dernier l'embrassa gentiment sur le front.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix était quelque peu chantante, traduisant sa bonne humeur. Alec l'observa puis finit par demander :

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Magnus haussa ses épaules comme si c'était sa dernière préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. C'était certainement le cas tout compte fait.

\- Tard, répondit-il simplement.

Alec se contenta de cette réponse. Il était bien ici, il ne comptait clairement pas bouger. Son téléphone était toujours en mode silencieux et le brun ne pensa pas non plus une seule seconde à aller voir ses messages. Aucune raison donc pour qu'il quitte cet endroit particulièrement confortable et étrangement très familier. Alec était tellement apaisé qu'il avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

Magnus le dévisagea tendrement et, toujours concerné par l'état de son bien-aimé, il l'interrogea donc :

\- Bien dormi ?

Alec réalisa ensuite qu'aucun cauchemar n'était venu le déranger et qu'il avait eu une véritable nuit pour une fois. Il avait l'impression que la dernière remontait à une éternité. Il eut un sourire radieux.

\- Merveilleusement bien.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'était un os assez gentil et mignon... Je crois que j'ai besoin de tendresse en ce moment :')  
Votre avis ? :D  
Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses on se retrouve bientôt, du moins je ferai tout pour, et merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ma petite histoire !**


End file.
